MY CAPTAIN
by ARGENTUM F. SILVER-CHAN
Summary: Kekaguman itu memang memperdaya jiwa, Merasuk menyusup di setiap nadi sukma,Jika saja kekaguman itu ternyata kepalsuan semata,Jujur, hatiku tetap akan menyimpanya. poetryfic MomoAizen for dedication month, dedicated to my best senpai... RnR?


Dedication Month

* * *

Dedicated to my best senpai, seorang senpai yang udah ngasih aku dukungan dan semangat untuk terus berkarya disini. Sekalipun dia telah gak ada (BUKAN MATI) di FBI ini.

Bukan hanya karena dia telah melahirkan karya-karya hebat di fandom kita tercinta ini, tapi juga karena dia adalah salah satu orang yang telah membangkitkan FBI di masa-masa awal. Aku percaya, semua orang, semua nakamanya dan semua sahabatnya masih akan ingat dia dan merindukan dia disini.

* * *

**My Captain**

**BY : Argentum F. Silver**

* * *

~Kekaguman adalah emosi yang paling jauh dari pemahaman~

* * *

**Kekaguman itu memang memperdaya jiwa**

**Merasuk menyusup di setiap nadi sukma**

**Jika saja kekaguman itu ternyata kepalsuan semata**

**Jujur, hatiku tetap akan menyimpanya**

**Bagiku dan logikaku, semua tidaklah sulit**

**Hanya kendala bernama keraguanlah yang memperumit**

**Jika afeksi dan nuraniku memang berlumur gundah**

**Apaka rasa kagum inilah yang bisa dianggap salah?**

Gadis itu melempar pandanganya ke langit, tempat awan berarak perlahan mengarungi keluasan samudra angkasa. Mata hazel cantiknya meredup lembut, memantulkan bayangan bulan yang bergantung kokoh disana, di singgasana rambut coklatnya yang terurai, berdansa perlahan bersama angin malam yang terasa begitu dingin...Ia begitu resah, seakan menunggu. Menunggu sosok yang telah menyeretnya sehingga Ia tersaruk dalam rindu.

"Dia cuma kaptenku," gadis itu berbisik. Entah pada siapa.

"Apakah dia akan kembali lagi kemari setelah semua ini?"Gadis itu mendesah pelan.

"Kembali kemari sekedar untuk menyapaku, atau melempar senyum penuh kharisma itu padaku?"

Sebutir bintang diatas sana berkedip manja ke arah gadis itu, menggoda. Membaurkan cahaya manisnya dengan bias perak rembulan.

"Ya," ujar gadis itu, kepada sang bintang, "Kau boleh tertawa diatas sana,"

**Entah mengapa entah bagaimana**

**Selalu disini kunanti hadirnya**

**Cintakah? sayangkah? Kagumkah?**

**TIDAK.**

**Tidak akan pernah!**

**Lalu?**

**Kubiarkan jawabanya tak menyentuh pikiranku...**

"Kapten Aizen?" gadis itu berbisik lagi, saat sudut-sudut ingatanya merekam kepergian sang Kapten, sedetik seusai Kapten berambut cokelat itu menghujamkan zanpakuto ke tubuh tak berdosanya.

* * *

"Hinamori-kun?" pemuda berambut kuning itu memanggil lembut. Nampak mata sayunya semakin meredup melihat si gadis yang menekuk lututnya dengan sendu

di lantai.

"Kira-kun?" tanya sang gadis -Hinamori Momo-

'"Nggg... kau menunggu sesuatu?" tanya si pemuda -Kira Izuru-

"..."

Hinamori mengangkat bahunya.

"Apakah kau memikirkan Kaptenmu?"

"..."

Hinamori mengangkat bahunya lagi.

"Merindukan Kapten?"

"..."

Kira menekuk kakinya juga, ikut menemani sahabat kecilnya ini, melihat ke langit. Langit yang pernah robek, menguak cahaya maut keemasan, membawa sang Kapten pergi. Jauh ke dimensi lain. Padang gersang di sudut dunia yang berbeda.

"Kira-kun?" pita suara Hinamori bergetar pilu.

"Ng?"

"Apakah Kapten akan kembali?" tanyanya, pelan, nyaris berbisik.

"Mungkin," jawab Kira, juga dengan suara lirih tak yakin.

"Aku harap Kapten kembali," kata Hinamori lagi,"Kembali kemari,"

"Kau sama sekali tak membohongi perasaanmu, Hinamori-kun," sahut seseorang, tepat di belakang Kira, membuat Kira dan Hinamori berpaling berambut cokelat, dengan tato 69 artistik di pipi kananya dan luka vertikal di mata kirinya.

"Hisagi-kun?"

"Sang Pembentang Langit takkan mengabaikan doamu," kata pemuda itu, yang menjabat di divisi sembilan -Shuuhei Hisagi-

"Hisagi-kun benar. kaptenmu pasti kembali," kata Kira, pelan-pelan melingkarkan lenganya di leher Hinamori. Mencoba menghiburnya, sekaligus menguatkan nuraninya.

"Kaupun seperti kami," kata Hisagi, "Merindukan Kapten kami,"

"Walaupun terkadang aku membohongi diriku sendiri," ujar Kira pelan, "Aku merasa, orang seperti Kapten Ichimaru bukanlah Kaptenku. Tapi sesungguhnya aku juga sangat merindukanya dan mengharapkan kepulanganya disini,"

Hinamori mengangkat wajahnya, menatap wajah-wajah para sahabatnya itu.

"Kemarilah," bisik Kira, mendekap tubuh mungil Hinamori.

"Percayalah," kata Hisagi, berbisik, "Hanya Sang Pembentang Langit yang tau apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini,"

* * *

Suhu mulai menurun, menandakan musim dingin yang semakin dekat. Hmm... udara yang begitu dingin, merayapi pori-pori dan mulai menghujam ke hazel itu meredup,

menatap lily-lily mungil yang tergantung anggun di tangkainya yang ramping dan gemulai, menciptakan dansa yang teramat mengagumkan, menyuarakan orkesta lembut dari tiap gesekanya dengan angin yang begitu beku pagi ini.

"Kau tau," Hinamori berujar pelan. Ia menekuk kakinya, mulai menjamah bunga putih itu dengan tanganya yang lembut. Senyum yang begitu tulus, meyiratkan kejujuran akan perasaan dari hati yang begitu dalam dari gadis yang menjabat sebagai Letnan divisi lima -helai rambut yang terikat sempurna di belakang kepala mungilnya mulai terlepas. Sehelai demi sehelai, berkibar, bersalsa dengan angin yang berhembus pelan."Apakah Kapten kita akan kembali lagi kemari?" katanya, lirih.

Tak ada jawaban.

**

* * *

**

**Berusaha kujamah angin**

**kucoba gapai keberadaanmu yang sangat tidak mungkin**

**Bisakah aku?**

**Sekali lagi,**

**Kubiarkan jawabanya tak menyentuh pikiranku**

**

* * *

**Hari yang begitu cerah di Seireitei. Hinamori menjalankan tugasnya seperti biasa. Tangan mungilnya membawa berkas yang lumayan menumpuk juga. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk mangkir dari tugas, walaupun skini bangku kapten di divisi yang ditempatinya kosong.

"Uhh..." keluhnya. Diletakkanya semua dokumen itu diatas meja bercat cokelat miliknya. Tempat Ia menjalankan tugas sebagai wakil kapten.

Hinamori duduk. Pandanganya tertumbuk pada benda yang terletak diatas meja berukuran sedang itu.

Lily...

...Putih ?

"Kap... Kapten?" bisik Hinamori, begitu lirih. "kau... kembali...?"

**Seperti yang kupendam dalam nurani ini**

**apakah kau, atau aku hanya ilusi?**

**Kudengar lily yang perlahan bersimponi**

**tetap kokoh aku disini menunggu kau kembali**

**Sekalipun aku tau kau takkan ada disini lagi**

"Mustahil,"

Hinamori berucap pelan, lalu meletakkan lily mungil itu di vas diatas mejanya, bersatu dengan bunga yang lain. Iapun melanjutkan pekerjaanya yang sempat tertunda.

* * *

**I****nikah ilusimu**

**Ataukan mataku yang memang telah tertebas kyouka Suigetsu**

**Salahkah jika disini aku tetap menunggu**

**Kau kembali dari dataran gersang itu**

**

* * *

**

**~FIN~**

Lambang kerinduan aku dan semua nakama FBI untukmu, AshouDan Zimmer

* * *

A/N : maaf Ferisa memperlambangkan Nii san sebagai Aizen. Dibilang begitupun, kayaknya sama aja, seingat Ferisa Nii san gak pernah nongol di kolom review fandom bleach Ferisa lagi sejak 'poetry for my angel' Meskipun Ferisa bikin fic ini, Ferisa gak yakin Nii san bakal baca. Thanks sebelumnya.

R

E

V

I

E

W

,

A

N

D

,

J

A

N

G

A

N

,

N

G

E

F

L

A

M

E


End file.
